Getting back at Calvin and Hobbes
by Sly-The-Hegdehog-98
Summary: this is a pranking war between the Calvin and Hobbes charecters and authors/authoresses. you can join in at any time you can submit pranks but they must be legal and for the ages of 10 and under. come on and join the prank war! :
1. Chapter 1

Me: hey guys, for those of you who have read my calvin and hobbes truth or dare, I kinda gave up on that. I apologize to those who were in it

Calvin: you, my friend, SUCK for that! I was just about to get popular, and you had to go and spoil it for me!

Hobbes: and I could have gotten a hot tigress babe!

Me: look, I said that I was sorry didn't i? geez…. And where the heck did you guys come from anyway?

Calvin: the front door was open. and I will forgive you IF you give me a flamethrower. -_-

Me: Fine, Go burn you house to the ground or something.

Hands calvin flamethrower.

Calvin: :D YAY!

Hobbes: O.o you know that calvin may in fact burn the entire neighborhood down to cinder and ashes, right?

Me: aw crap, and my folks JUST bought your house to!

Hobbes: LOL XD

Me: Shut up! Anyway, back to the subject I started to talk about. The next calvin and hobbes epic, im gathering a bunch of people for a PRANK WAR!

Calvin: WAIT WHAT! YOU HAVING A PRANK WAR, AS IN I GET TO PRANK EVERYONE I KNOW AND NOT GET IN TROUBLE FOR IT? 8D

Me: yep, you just about summed it up little guy.

Calvin: YEAH! XD

So we headed outside and decided who to include in this war, and how to actually tell anyone about it.

?: What are you guys up to?

Where ever girl walked up to us.

Me: oh, hey WG, we're going to have a prank war, but we need a way to tell everyone about it.

WG: Prank war? Sounds fun, can I be join?

Me: why not? the people we have, the more people we can tell.

WG: true

…Later…

WG: so are there going to be teams or is this a free for all or something?

Me: I don't know

Hobbes: WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW YOU TELL US ABOUT THIS GREAT IDEA AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW THIS IS GOING TO BE PLAYED? DX

Me: yeah, I didn't really think through…

Calvin and WG: LOL XD

Me: whatever. It doesn't matter. Im planning this to sorta work out like calvin ball. Im just making this up as I go along. But for teams, let go with author/authoress vs. characters from the books, and if I run out of characters then I'll just make some up, you know OC's.

Calvin: wise plan.

Me: indeed.

Hobbes, but that doesn't settle the problem, how are we going to get people to know about this?

WG: why just tell everyone. Like, just go around and tell all the authors on fan fiction?

Me: true, we could do that. Hobbes: okay then, let's go!

So we all split up and come back at the same spot a few later…

Calvin: did you manage to recruit anyone? Cause I sure didn't.

Hobbes: nope, how about you two?

WG: well I managed to get shadowman101 and truthordareorelse

SM101: hey guys, wussup?

TDE: I heard you guys were having a prank war? Sounds fun. :D

WG: AM-13?

Me: well, I did manage to recruit my sister "Kimi-Chan is a witch" (A/N: she is my sister in real life) and Espionage1911

ESP: Well, I've wanted to be in a prank war

Kimi: nice to meet you all. And yes, he is my little brother.

Hobbes: cool.

WG: cool.

ESP: yeah. So… now what?

Me: …I don't really know

Kimi: WHAT! YOU BRING US HERE TO THIS AN- DX

Me: save it sis, Hobbes already read me THIS speech. -.-

Kimi: *sigh* that is SO like you buddy.

Me: X) that me! So we now almost have enough players for an epic prank war.

Esp: okay then. So when do we start.

Me: NEXT CHAPTER!

Everyone: what?

Me: yeah, we need more time for more people to come along

Everyone: fine…

WG: so, what are we supposed to do until then?

Kimi: I don't know, draw, eat, sleep, and breathe.

Me: true. So until then,

**So that is how it all started, now, we just need you guys to review and join. For every reviewer that asks to join, we add another character to the other team. This is going to be people vs. calvin and hobbes characters. And I'll just make people up if I need to. And powers are allowed. In some stories I've read that include other people, I've noticed that a lot of the people have powers. So, wither bring yours or just make some up. Mine are ninja skills, and the ability to take other peoples powers and use them as well as the person that I took them from. My weapons are every ninja weapon imaginable and Oathkeeper and Oblivion. So, come on down and join the epic prank war **


	2. introduction and round 1

**Well, this is chapter 2 of my epic pranking war. Now just to clear this up, the teams are authors/authoresses vs. the Calvin and Hobbes cast (even though I may do a few free for all matches) the rules are simple**

**Any submitted pranks must be legal like, the prank can't involve death or rape**

**All pranks must be appropriate for kid 13 and under ( I know that I said 10 before, but still)**

**You can submit one prank per chapter**

**You can't prank you team**

**You have to tell me who it is you want to prank**

**I will be evaluating pranks, the more elaborate or creative they are, the more points they are worth.**

**i will be doing pranks for one team one chapter and pranks for the other team the next chapter so back and forth**

**have fun thinking these up :D**

**here is a list of people who are already in the prank war**

**Truthordareorelse (TDE), Where evergirl (WG,) Kimi-chan is a witch (kimi), Transformerboy (TFB), OnTheEdge7830 (OTE), Awesomeman1398 (Me), Ojamajo Boy 178 (OJB), Shadowman101 (SM), and Espionage1911 (ESP) those are the people and the abbreviations I will be using for them **

**Sorry for the formalities, but it had to be done. So those are the rules. You can also suggest pranks for calvin and hobbes cast. now, LET THE WAR BEGIN!**

Me: okay, now we have quite a few people in this game I think that we can begin

WG: YAY ^.^

Calvin: come on let's get this show on the road! :D

Kimi: calvin, this is a story, not a TV show

ESP: calvin right, can we please get started.

Hobbes: yeah, let's get this over with. :P

Me: fine, Le-

?:WAIT!

Then Transformer boy, On The Edge7830, and Ojamajo boy run in

Me: so, im guessing you guys want in on the prank war?

OJB: you have guessed right sir

TFB: yeah, I mean, who WOULDN'T want a chance to pull elaborate pranks on other people without

Getting in trouble right? XD

OTE: he right, PLUS, this is a chance to get back at all the characters we hate so much

Everyone looks at Moe

Moe: REALLY! DX

Me: XD okay back to business. So now the prank war can begin, now, you can use inventions, superpowers, and/or guns WITH the exception that bullets will be replaced with paintballs and any missile launcher will be replaced with water balloons.

everyone: alright, whatever

Me: so, the teams are authors, vs. cast and the team name for the authors are…

Authors: Broken Bones, cause that's what you leave with when we're through with you!

Me: O_O ok… a little violent, oh well! :D and the team name for the cast is…

C&H cast: Calvin! Cause not only does his name strike terror into our hearts, but he will also ruin your life just as he has ruined ours! XD

Calvin: HEY! DX

Me: XD lol. So those are the team names. And I will be a part of broken bones as to I am an author (I will not be the one to count points or be the official, im just introducing and explaining); I will be a part of that team. Here is the point of the game and how I will evaluate it. Teams will take turns pranking the other team, and remember, I will be counting points for style, execution of the prank, the victims reactions to your prank (bigger the better), how elaborate it is, and whether you catch this on film or not.

Hobbes: why would we need to get this on film?

Me: so I can put this on youtube, but you guys will get 95% of the credit for pulling the prank and recording it. I get 5% for putting this on youtube.

Little did they know, I lied.

WG: fair enough

OTE: I guess this will be fun

Me: and the winning team will be awarded a huge trophy for each team member, and a secret prize.

Everyone: 8D YAY!

Kimi: so, which team is going first?

Me: I'm going to flip a coin, broken bones is heads and calvin is tails.

Flips coin

Me: HEADS! Team broken bones will go first!

Broken bones: YAY! :D

Calvin (Team): aw!

Me: Broken Bones begin setting up pranks….NOW!

Me: So, anyone have any ideas on what to do now?

TFB: we could do this to moe: Moe:(walks around the neighborhood) TFB:(hides in the bushes with an evil grin) that's right just step on that part of the sidewalk and... Moe:(steps on sidewalk piece) sidewalk trick: springs out of the ground) Moe: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...(Moe is now a twinkle in the sky) Moe(makes his progress back to earth) and falls in a pool of water balloon bombs which explode getting him wet) TFB: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Me: O_O okay, a little over but, we can work something out. Anyone else?

OJB: we could try putting Susie into a certain spot and dump a crap load of vegetarian chili (A/N: Ojamajo boy's mom apparently makes it. how it is possible to make chili vegetarian, I'm still trying to figure out.) on her and put a whole lot of oil on the sidewalk and open up a sidewalk square and put a vat of butter in the hole turning her into a human sizes pizza pocket.

Everyone: O_O

WG: no one will eat her though. Right?

OJB: of course not! No one want to eat vegetarian chili, the stuff is gross, it's even worse the whatever Calvin's mom makes.

Kimi: ew, that is really bad

TFB: im guess some else has an Idea of some kind

TDE: Let do a bucket-of-water-over-the-door trick

SM: dude, that so cliché, do you know how many times people are probably going to use that in this war?

ESP: shut up man, you can't beat the classics right? I mean, everyone knows that, and we should take use them all, before they do, that will mean that it will take them longer to come up with any decent pranks and we can do more pranks doing more damage and getting us more points, right?

WG O.O wow, that was pretty well thought out.

Kimi: I know right?

Me: so, which one will we do first, do we want pull first?

Everyone: …

Me: let's go with TFB's, cause we all hate Moe.

SM: very true

ESP: where are we going to get the parts and items?

TDE: I have a magic bag that holds anything I can think of

TFB: ^_^ how convenient

Kimi: I know right

We spent a few hours setting it up. We took up a stone dug a hole and placed an enormous spring so Moe would fly super high, and placed a pit of water balloons so Moe would get hit with 600 billion of them, and hopefully be so soaked he'll run home crying to his mommy

WG: alright, here he comes

Moe walk down the sidewalk we booby trapped.

Me: anyone videotaping this?

OTE: I am

Kimi: good, just imagine how many videos this will get on youtube! :D

ESP: I wonder of they'll think that this is real since we're pulling a prank on a comic book character from the 80's and 90's?

SM: very true…

Moe: now, where is that Twinkie, I needs my lunch moneys

TFB: a little closer, come one, a little more… :B (A/N: :B means biting bottom lip in anticipation or excitement)

So Moe walked down the street and he stepped on the sidewalk tile and the spring launched himso high, he became a twinkle in the sky

OJB: O.O that was a little over the top wasn't it?

Me: when it comes to Moe, never. XD

So we see Moe fly through the sky and fall into our pit of 600 billion water balloons

Moe: RGH! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIIIIISSSSSS! DX

Broken Bones: XD LAWL

WG: AM-13, what would you rate this prank?

Me: I would if I was the official, but I'm not, and even though I'm the one writing this, I'm still in this game and to make it fair, I can't rate or call anything.

Kimi: he's right that does sound fair.

Me: yes I am

OTE: now what?

OJB: now, Susie is our next target! *laughs diabolically*

Me: O_O okay then… while he does his evil laugh thing, OTE, this is what we need.

OTE: I'm all ears.

Me: we need: a vat of batter, a crap load of vegetarian chili, oil, a fire repellent as in fire or heat can't hurt you if you have it on one bucket of it, and an oven under where we're going to put the vat of batter. Can you make it happen?

OTE: sure, but why do we need the bucket?

Me: TDE wants to pull a bucket of water over the door trick. So, that if we make the fire repellent ice cold, we can put it over the door and substitute it as water so we don't kill Susie when we not only make a record for the world's first human pizza pocket

TDE: fine, with that alteration, we may get bonus points.

WG: what next, do we sell her to an Italian restaurant for money?

Me: no, that abduction, we'd be thrown in jail and then we wouldn't be able to do a prank war.

WG: geez, so negative

Me: only when it matters XD

OTE: so, how do you plan to set all this up and where for that matter?

Me: Nothing a little bribery to Mr. Spittle can't fix.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me: WHAT DO YA **MEAN** YOU DON'T ACCEPT BRIBES? THIS IS A PRANK WAR! I DEMAND THAT YOU ALLOW US TO PRANK CERTAIN STUDENTS WHO ARE IN IT!

Mr. Spittle: AM-13 calm down.

Me: communist :(

Mr. Spittle: AM-13, unfortunately, some of our students have requested not to let you guys prank them while in school.

Me: YOU'RE IN THIS TO! YOU HAVE TO, THE RULES OF THE WAR SAY THAT NO MATTER WHAT THE RULES OF WHERE EVER YOU ARE, WE'RE ALLOWED TO PRANK YOU, AND VICE-VERSA!

Mr. Spittle: I am not! I would never be a part of such a juvenile act!

Me: well, this a war between the authors, and the calvin and hobbes CAST! can you are, like it or not, a part of it!

Mr. Spittle: even if i am, this is still against the law! There is no way I can allow this without getting arrested!

Me: ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? THIS IS A FANFICTION STORY! THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH REALITY! WE CAN DO WHAT EVER THE HECK WE WANT AS LONG AS I RATE THIS PROPORLY AND THIS IS A KIDS STORY AND WE'RE JUST PRANKING PEOPLE SO THW LAW DOESN'T APPLY HERE! :B (A/N: :B means bearing teeth with anger and/or hate)

Mr. Spittle: …

Me: plus, this will get the hyper activeness out of calvin, stop Moe from being a bully, and maybe make Mrs. Wormwood stop complaining about her job.

Mr. Spittle: fine, but you have to double, no, quadruple your bribe!

Me: 8D DEAL! Oh and now that the deal is closed, I need to dismantle a lot of the school for these next pranks.

Mr. Spittle: prank"s" as in, plural?

Me: that right.

Just then, Mr. Spittle had felt like he was going to jail for this

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me: So, let's set up for Susie's and Moe's pranks

SM: sure.

TDE: I haz a few more pranks: Cook an omelet and use it for a catapult. Or you could use 10-year old rotten eggs. Like, you can say 'last one there is a rotten egg' for a race to a room, which has a door rigged to the rotten egg-apult. And when the pranked (preferably Susie) gets hit by like, 20 rotten eggs, you can say 'oops! I guess first one there is a rotten egg'! That would be hilarious!

WG: smart, but all of our prank have been to Moe and Susie, I think we should go and prank some of the other cast.

TDE: Speaking of Moe, can there be a wedgie-flush head down toilet prank to him ending with a rotten egg and milk pie finish? Oh and can the teacher (what's her name again?) get attacked by aliens that someone (Calvin) hired? Oh, and the nuclear mosquitoes from the island Calvin's dad loves to go to should attack Calvin's dad's heinie so he can't sit comfortly. Wow, I could go on and on and on... And Oh! What about a prank with Moe, Susie, Calvin's Dad, Mrs. Wormwood, and Rosalyn ending up in a tank, no a POOL 100 feet wide, ten feet deep and FILLED TO THE BRIM WITH ROTTEN EGGS! Oh and after they get completely and thoroughly covered with rotten egg yolk/whites (is it still intact after rotting for twenty years?) they are sent to be covered with super realistic rubber spiders. Oh and the fake spiders are filled with nuclear mosquito bait! And then they're in a cavern filled with cages full of female nuclear mosquitoes and then all the cages open at the EXACT same time! And when they get out Calvin can laugh and laugh! Im done now

TFB: Dear god, are you EVER going to run out of ideas? O_O

Me: that is why she will be a valuable ally

Kimi: wow, that is a lot of pranks

Me: and I think we may have to that later, because I don't think I can make a chapter that long.

TDE: aw D:

Me: maybe, I may do all of them. But it will take even longer to write this up and post on fanfic.

TDE: *sigh* okay then

OJB: so, which one are we going to do first?

TFB: Let's do yours, and we can lead up with TDE's bucket over the door trick.

OTE: okay then, let's do it!

*the following parts will be what was recorded on camera*

So, we set up for the prank, we planned to put a bucket of fire repellent so she wouldn't get hurt when we cooked her in the human pizza pocket. We set it up on top of the gym door and I (being a ninja) could sneak into the girls locker room and looked for when Susie was to come out. I then quickly hid the bucket on top of the door just as she came out.

Susie: AUGH! *gets splashed with fire repellent*

Barbara: Susie are you- OMG WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED!

Susie: it's a dumb prank war im forced to be in.

Barbara: oh, well, come on, were have to do the quarter mile run now.

Susie: aw man.

So we set up the pit fall to make Susie fall in the batter, and then into the oven. To be turned into the world's first human pizza pocket.

Coach: alright maggots! RUN!

Susie: I hate our coach…

So they all ran until Susie came to that one spot

Me: come on, just a little more… a little more :B

Susie: AUUUUUUUUUGH!

ESP: she fell for it! :D

Kimi: hey little bro, is she going to be alright?

Me: of course she is, I mean, we can't be burning little girls or this story will be deleted.

TFB: true.

Calvin: LOL XD wow, I can't believe she fell into a pitfall! XD *starts ROLFing*

Susie (from in batter): STOOP ROFLING AT ME! NOBODY ROFLS IN REAL LIFE!

Calvin: except me! XD

Susie: GET ME OUT OF THIS GODFORSAKEN BATTER!

Calvin: that's batter? This may in fact be the work of broken bones.

Susie: YOU THINK!

So Susie and the patter were poured into the oven and was cooked for an hour. Then they finally got her out. She was a well done pizza pocket. Then she burst out of the pocket alive and well.

Broken Bones: YES! WE GOT HER! 8D

?: calvin, what happened?

Calvin: oh, hey sub, Susie fell into a hole

Sub: ah.

Calvin: hey sub, want to be in a prank war? We need an official, so, how about it?

Sub: fine, but no one will be pranking me right?

Calvin: im pretty sure

Sub: okay, and can leo help?

Calvin: of course. : )

Sub: yay

Calvin: so, if this was a prank, what would you rate it, the points are counted for: style, how elaborate it is, how original, the victims reaction, and how many people were included and all of this is out of 100

Sub: Style: 50-60, elaborate: 60-60, Originality: 60-60, her reaction: 40-60, an how many people were included: 10-60

BB (broken bones): YES! We did great! :D

SM: are we going to anymore?

TDE: LET'S DO THE REST OF MINE!

Me: new rule: each team can only do one prank per chapter.

BB: WHY!

Me: to keep it fair, so we're not just destroying them and this just doesn't turn into "Lets torture the Calvin and Hobbes cast" and that gives us more time to come up with an even better prank.

OTE: true, alright, LETS GO GET ICE CREAM

BB: YAY! 8D

Me: TDE'S BUYING

TDE: Yesh, with my magic bag I will pull out $100,000,000 to buy the best ice cream ever!

BB: YAY!

So we went to go and get ice cream and while we waited for Calvin to come up with their next prank. And hope that it's not that bad.

**OMG I finally finished! Sorry for taking a while to update, but it was quite hard to write this and you guys need to decide from the people who are in it to be pranked. Just review on who out of our team you want to be pranked and that person will be pranked. And I will start writing on the 20****th**** of this month so you guys can decided on which one of you will be pranked. **


	3. Shout out

**Hey guys, Calvin's pranks includes singing, so I want you guys to choose a song and ill try to make it a calvin and hobbes parody. It doesn't have to be a kids song, just give me the title and artist and ill look it up. And if you can, you can try to write you own parody and ill put that in (please do it, it'll save me a lot of time) or you can just make yourself and epic dancer instead. If your reading, thank you for your time, and send me your ideas! :D**


	4. ROUND 1! Calvins prank Part 1

**This is the third Chapter of "Getting back at calvin and hobbes" I am SO sorry for not updating sooner! I forgot about this story for a while (I'm sorry!) But I needed some pranks for team Calvin to pull on us authors. And I said that you could send your pranks in, but I haven't gotten any in so long, I decided to forget it and just write the story. But these are the people who are in it.**

**Where evergirl (WG)**

**Espionage1911 (ESP)**

**shadowman101 (SM)**

**Truthordareorelse (TDE)**

**Kimi (my sister) (kimi)**

**OnTheEdge7830 (OTE)**

**Ojamajo Boy 178 (OJB)**

**Transformerboy (TFB)**

**Insert Name Here (INH)**

**Socrates**

**Megatron1986**

**Jetpack Jon**

**And I will choose who and how many people will be included in the prank. For this chapter this will be about team Calvin (for the most part) and what their prank will be. You can send in pranks for Calvin's team if you want to, but if I don't get any, ill just make up some elaborate prank myself. And I will not hold back on creativity. So let round of: Calvin; BEGIN! Oh ya, this WAS awesomeman13 because I changed my name as sly the hedgehog. And for Hobbes prank. If I gave you guys a song you don't like im sorry and just tell me. And tell me what song you want because I might do another prank that includes singing.**

Calvin: alright guys, what should we do?

Susie: I don't know, we all thought you would think of this, you're the guy who usually comes up with these things.

Hobbes: so NONE of you guys have any ideas? OoO

Everyone other then Calvin and Hobbes: no

Calvin and Hobbes: good grief! Don't any of you people have any imagination! What do you DO when you're not learning!

Susie: studying

Mrs. Wormwood: grading tests

Mr. Spittle: handling parents and students

Moe: beating up kids for their lunch money

Mr. Lockjaw: shooting down kids hope and dreams

Everyone else: O_O

Mr. Lockjaw: what?

Calvin: uh, never mind, we need some ideas on what to do

Hobbes: how about, we set up PRIVATE tryouts for a play or something like that, and then we do something really embarrassing to them and then send it to FOX news, or ACB, or something like that?

Calvin: PERFECT!

Susie: how on earth are we going to get all of this equipment?

Calvin: didn't you read the last chapter? Sly, formerly known as awesomeman13 (AM-13), said that this is a fanfiction and that the laws of science, physics, and realty do not apply here. -_o

Susie: touché… -_-

Calvin: so we all agree on hobbes prank?

Everyone: yes

Mrs. Wormwood: with a little refining, this could be a great prank. :)

Calvin: great, let's set it up then!

So after a couple minutes of setting up the tryouts, Calvin went out and bought a fake moustache, and hopped on Hobbes's shoulders and claimed that Susie was his daughter and that his wife was sick. Susie had dyed her hair blonde and set up all the booby traps.

Calvin: first contestant please!

At that time, Kimi walks up on stage

Susie: hey lady, can you sing a part of a song, my daddy is doing tryouts for a play and wants to hear you guys sing. And he only wants you to sing a part so he can get through this quickly

Calvin: I think they know honey.

Susie: I know! Just making sure!

Kimi: ok, I will be singing "Duplicate" by Chatty Kathy

Calvin: ok go

_Do you ever feel, like a cardboard box_

_Waiting to be filled, waiting to be opened?_

_Do you just sit still?_

_Or do you just get blamed on a bossed around._

_Do you ever feel, like a duplicate,_

_Like a copy of someone in real life?_

_CAUSE BABY your du~plicate!_

_Show them who you're rea~ly not!_

_Make them go ACK! ACK! ACK!_

_CAUSE BABY you're a du~plicate!_

_Show them who you're rea~ly not!_

_Make them go ACK! ACK! ACK!_

Kimi: THANK YOU! YOU'VE ALL BEEN A VERY GOOD CROWD! :D

*chirp, chirp, chirp*

Kimi: -_-… everyone's a critic…

Calvin: *pushes button*

Suddenly, a huge vat of maple syrup pours all over her.

Kimi: ACK! ACK! ACK! Are you serious! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS GOING TO DO TO MY HAIR!

Calvin: take her away boys.

Moe and Calvin's dad step out in a cliché mustache and suit and drag her away

Kimi: THIS ISN'T OVER!

Calvin: indeed… NEXT!

Suddenly a dark, emo looking figure stepped out on stage.

?: I am WG, evil clone.

Calvin: O_O ok, what happened?

WG: well you see..

(Flash back 15 minutes ago)

WG: where did you get that

INH: Stole it from anion.

INH: Now give me some hair

WG: (holds hair) No way

INH: (takes out scissors and cuts some.) Now mix in some dark energon from

Transformers prime (hopefully megatron won't miss it)

(In the nemeses()Megatron: STARSCREAM I AM MISSING SOME DARK ENRGON! DID

YOU

TAKE IT!

Starscream; SHUT UP I"M TRYING TO READ!

(back here)

INH: No way *Is mixing bottle and potions*

WG: do you even know what those do.

INH: Not a clue

INH:(stirs)

(Shows view of earth and a black dust cloud appears)

(Were all covered in ash and a figure steps out)

INH: Uh oh. I think it took too many samples i tired to mix clones for

Everyone at

The same time

WG:WAHT is that bad?

(WG with black hair and paler skin wearing a black cloak and holding a

Blood

Red staff dressed all in black and with bloodshot snake eyes come snout

Of

Smoke)

Transformer Boy: that would be a yes

Sly: INH WAHT DID YOU DO!

INH: Accidently created an Evil WG with everyone in the story's powers

Everyone: WHAT!

(Waits till ears stop bleeding)

INH: anyway she is totally loyal to the original WG or me

WG: Really?

(Turns to Dark WG)

WG: MAKE ME A PIZZA!

Dark WG: As you command

(Makes pizza)

WG: YAYZ!

INH: NOW GO ATTAQCK THE CALVIN AND HOBBES CHATERS!

(She turns into smoke and flies off)

INH: Weird how did it end up like this

Flashback End

Calvin: O_O *we have some messed up people in this war…* O, ok then, go on…

EWG: well, I am going to sing "Pranking Hardcore Anthem" By OAFMEAL

_Hardcore prankers in the house tonight!_

_Everybody just be original._

_We ain't gonna pie you in the face!_

_But we gonna put our prank on youtube!_

_Hardcore prankers in the house tonight!_

_Everybody just be original._

_We ain't gonna pie you in the face!_

_But we gonna put our prank on!_

_The internet._

At that time, a HUGE thing is glue and glitter dumped all over her.

EWG: ACK! ACK! ITS TO HAPPY! GET IT OFF! DX

Then the same two guards went and drug her away

Susie: NEXT!

Then EWG went and disappeared into a smoke

EWG: THIS ISN'T OVER!

Calvin: that's exactly what Kimi said, and im still standing… -_-

Then OJB stepped up on stage.

OJB: sup guys?

Calvin: what song will you be singing?

OJB: I'm going to sing "I am Stupendous Man" By G.R.O.S.S

_I am_

_I am_

_I am stupendous man!_

_And I can do anything!_

_I am_

_I am_

_I am stupendous man_

_And I can do anything!_

And as he was singing, he was cut off, by a huge barrage of water balloons.

OJB: my god, what the heck wrong with you people! I mean SERIOUSLY! How many water balloons did you drop on me! DX

Calvin: OVER 9000!

Susie: -_-

Calvin: right, I don't expect a GIRL to understand internet memes… -_-

Susie: memes?

Calvin: I'll explain them later honey.

Susie: Daddy, It's getting late, can we go get some dinner?

Calvin: Sure sweetie, im hungry to. ALRIGHT PEOPLE! LET'S CALL IT A DAY! ILL START LISTENING TOMMOROW!

*Phs* don't let the prisoners escape

Moe: got it twin- I mean boss.

Calvin: alright, we'll listen to people later, I need a break.

**Alright that was Calvin's first prank and will continue on the next chapter. And I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I have no excuse, but this chapter is pretty long thought so I hope you all enjoyed it, so, please leave interesting or creative song ideas or even a song that has been already REWRITTEN IN A CALVIN AND HOBBES STYLE. If you're going to actually submit a song, then you need to write a parody of it Calvin and Hobbes style. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
